The Light Behind Your Eyes
by Dr Death Defying
Summary: He's saved my life, but I don't know if he's the hero or the villain. My mind is telling me to keep running from him, but my heart tells me otherwise. T for now, might change. Slash, you have been warned. Frerard I guess. Frank's POV.


A/N: Hey whats up you guys. First mychem fic, pls take a looksie

Chapter One - - -

If there's one thing that you learn when you grow up in the rural outskirts of Battery City, it's that you need to expect the unexpected. So much crazy shit happens here, we've become the living representation of Darwinism. Idiots who don't learn to run get kidnapped, killed or beaten up while the rest of us come out of the situation and life resumes per normal.

I've always been told that I'm one of those who is always ready, that I'm like the cat of this shit hole we're forced to live in. I can easily slip out of trouble if need be and find a way to solve it if it all comes down to me, which is something I've gotten used to over the years. It's a trait of mine I've always held with some degree if modest pride; being the last one standing and all that. I'm one of the smallest guys in my grade, so you'd expect me to be one of the first to go, but to surprise most people, that's not the case.

I glance over to my left as I pass a building that's half-collapsed from the bomb that was planted in it yesterday. Most are blaming the Killjoys, supposedly a group of rebel terrorists. I've never actually seen any proof of that though, so I don't know if I actually believe in all that crap that BL/ind is trying to force down our throats. Not many people who live in this area trust in our corrupt government like those who live in the heart of the city do. Conspiracy theories have been flying all over the place in the last few years. There are plenty of us who favor the theories over what BL/ind tells us, but we all know that if anyone tries anything, they might as well be begging for a death sentence.

My cell phone starts ringing and I sigh, rolling my eyes as I recognize it as my mother's ringtone. Hesitantly, I slide it my gloved hand into my jeans pocket and pull it out. Briskly, I slam it up to my ear after accepting the call. "Yeah?"

"Frank Iero, where on Earth are you?"

I sigh irritably. "I'm on a walk, Mom,"

"I made you this delicious home made dinner, and you just decide to take a walk? Get home right now young man! And I swear to God, if you have been smoking ag-"

"Not interested, Mom,"

"Frank," she says in a fed up tone. "It's getting late. You know what happens when it gets dark around these parts. That God awful gang will come along and do goodness knows what to you!"

I take a deep breath and shake my head. "It'll be a while. I'm nearly at the city," I tell her, looking around at the slightly run down buildings around me. I was nearly out of the 'ghetto' area, and into the actual city.

"You better hurry up and get home, your grandparents will be here soon. The least you could do is be here for when they say happy birthday," she snaps before I hear a bleep, signalling that she has hung up. I turn my cell off and roll my eyes again, shoving it forcefully back into my pocket. I'm fifteen as of today, and she still treats me like a fucking six year old. I turn roughly on my heel, about to start storming back in the direction of the dump I call home.

I hear a jingling sound followed by a soft meow and turn again, finding the silloutte of a slightly familiar looking cat against the sidewalk under a broken and crippled looking street lamp. It looks up at me, it's yellow eyes flashing in the dark and let's out another soft meow. I briefly think that it is Mikey's cat, there is certainly a resemblance, but this cat is too young. I glance around me anyway, but seeing no Mikey, I kneel down a few feet away from it and outstretch my hand. It flinches slightly before reluctantly bringing it's nose up to my fingertips and sniffing lightly. It brushes me with it's whiskers before rubbing it's fluffy cheek over my hand. I move forward and gently scoop up it's small frame up in my arms. I pull it up against my chest and it stares up at me, it's eyes glinting evilly in the dim moonlight. I get to my feet, feeling around it's neck for a collar. My index finger collides with a cold, dangling piece of metal and I smirk.

"Aw... Bunny... You running away from Mikey again?" I knew it wasn't actually Mikey's cat, but it felt less... weird to be talking to a cat if it belonged to one of my best friends. It just sniffs at my jacket in response, occasionally nipping at the leather with cute, tiny bites. I can hear it purring lightly as I run my fingers through it's soft, thick fur of it's back and neck. I rub it's head with my thumb, but draw my hand away sharply when it suddenly jerks backwards and stares across the street.

"What?" I ask it, expecting an answer. I drop my gaze immediantly at my own stupidity, flushing a bright red, feeling like an idiot. The furry feline bounds out of my grasp and trots across the desolate street. I blink, starting to turn to continue walking to my house. But I stop when I suddenly feel a pang of guilt for leaving a cat that looks slightly like Mikey's in the middle of a dark, creepy street.

I hate my morals sometimes.

I quickly pursue Bunny down into an alley, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Bunny, get back here," I hiss. Surprise, surprise, it doesn't follow my command. I hear a thump from around the corner and sigh, walking over to it. "Ya know, I'm only trying to help. The least you could d-" I freeze in my tracks as I turn the corner and find myself being stared at by a man dressed entirely in pure white. He smiles intimidatingly and I gulp lightly. "S-Sorry, I'm uh... looking for a c-cat..." I stumble with my pathetic explanation before turning to try go back after the furry mischief maker. My arm is roughly pulled and I look up to see him towering over me, locking my arm in a tight death grip.

"Leaving already?" He asks. I stare into his icy blues, narrowing my own.

"Yes, now let go," I say, tying to wrench my arm out of his grip.

"But... we're not even having fun yet," he puts mockingly. "You don't wanna leave before the party starts, do you, Poison?"

I blink in confusion. "Excuse me? What? I don't understand,"

His pout twists into a snarling, sadistic grin.

"Why," he lowers his voice. "We just wanna have some fun with you before we finally take you away,"

"We? Take me... huh?" I blink gormlessly. We stare at each other in a painfully heavy silence for what seems to be an eternity. My other arm is suddenly yanked backwards and my eyes tear way from the first man to turn and find another one tightly securing my left arm. He's a SCARECROW. The white mask with the BL/ind logo on it tells me that instantly. My eyes widen and I try to thrash out of their hold. They keep tight, against my efforts to escape, and pull me forward. I'm smashed against a brick wall, my cheek scrapes against the rough texture painfully. I swallow heavily, gritting my teeth/ My eyes dart between the two men nervously. I don't recognize the unmasked one, but my instincts tell me he is an exterminator. Why the fuck is an exterminator after me?

The first man grins, looking over behind me. "Come get this arm," he states. Out of nowhere, and other masked figure appears and takes a hold of my arm. I try squirming, but I accomplish nothing. The two holding me up pull me toward them, then spin me around roughly in a quick motion. Before I can use this opportunity to escape though, I find myself pinned to the wall again. I shake my head and raise my eyes to the exterminator with a scowl.

He cocks his head and grins. "Something wrong?"

"What the fuck is going on? What have I done?" I try to keep my voice steady against my anger which was bubbling furiously. He chuckles darkly, making my stomach lurch. He leans in toward me and grabs the collar of my jacket with both hands, then forces the layers apart, tearing them like paper. My heart pounds even louder, thumping in my head as well as my chest. I thrash my legs out madly, kicking my feet out in hope.

"Get off me you freak," I shout. He growls, slapping me across the face and grabbing my chin, yanking me forward.

"Now, I am going to make you pay for everything you and your Killjoy friends have done to my city," he growls, breathing heavily in my face.

"I haven't done anything, so fuck you," I grunt stubbornly. He grasps my long black hair, intertwining it between his fingers before smashing my head back into the wall. I let out a small noise of pain as my eyes flutter shut momentarily.

"Bullshit," he spits venomously. "I saw you come down here. You might have changed your clothes, but you can't fool me you little rat. Not again,"

"I'm not a fucking killjoy, Goddammit! I came down here 'cos I saw Bunny an-"

A sudden blow to my stomach winds me, cutting me off mid sentence. I begin spluttering, gasping desperately for air. I watch as he draws his fist back, then sends it plummeting into my cheek. My head is knocked back and cracks against the bricks again. I groan, tasting the all too familiar copper running along my tongue.

"I don't... I-I don't fucking understand..." I stammer, watching as two blurred versions of him cross before my eyes, smirking at me.

"Don't try play dumb with me," he snarls, moving closer to me. "I've had enough of your fucking games,"

Saliva lands allover my face making me cringe away, grimacing. He stares at me for a minute before chuckling darkly once more. "Hold him," he says simply. The two holding my arms press my limbs harder against the wall and I can feel my fragile bones aching beneath the pressure. The one on the right slaps his hand over my mouth and pushes my head against the wall. I let out a squeal and try wiggling out of their grasp. My eyes dart between the two of them as my breathing begins to escalate.

The exterminator steps up right in front of me and leans down towards my face, smiling devishly. "Let's have some real fun then,"

I narrow my eyes and scream curses at him from under this ugly fuckers hand, kicking my feet out in a viscous fury. He slams his fist into my stomach and I choke for air all I can before he grabs my hair and pulls my head upright again.

I stare at him through tearful eyes and make out his amused expression with rage burning withing my gut. He leans down, our noses touching and his unnaturally icy breath rebounding off my face. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply. His grin widens sickeningly and I try to pull away again, but I'm not able to do much more than slouch down the wall slightly.

"Sir, can we just take him away already?" The SCARECROW on my right asks impatiently.

"Shut the fuck up, Bob," he murmurs, backing up slightly, his eyes still boring into mine. I tremble, shivers running up and down my spine at the dull, lifeless look in his blue orbs.

"Scared, Poison?"

"I don't know who Poison is," I spit. I arch my chest off the wall, trying to pry myself out of the vices clenching down on my arms. The exterminator pushes me back down with his hand, still glaring at me. His other hand begins digging around in his pocket before he produces a small black object. He lifts it to my face, holding it parallel to my terrified eyes. He moves his thumb over a white button and pushes down. With a loud click, a sharp silver blade snaps out, nearly slicing straight through my cheek. I let out a muffled squeal, noticing that the hand was obstructing my mouth again. I didn't remember it ever dissapearing.

"Now this will hurt. A lot. But don't worry, I'll make sure it only takes you about an hour to bleed out," he licks his lips, a deadly glint of hate mixed with glee dancing in his eyes. I shriek, and try to move away, but he lifts my chin with his free hand. I blink rapidly at his smug face as he smirks sideways. He punches my face again and I feel a stray tear worm it's way out of my eye and trail down my cheek. My heart is beating too loudly for me to make sense of anything. My mind is a blank as I attempt to figure out what is going on.

I continue screaming for help, trying to rip my arms away and punch these assholes in the jaw. I squeeze my eyes shut, and turn my head to the side, taking shallow, rapid breathes through my nose as I feel the cold blade slide gently along my throat. Tears begin falling down my face as I start shaking violently in sheer terror. I can feel his breath on my face as he leans close to me.

"Now, now..." he murmurs into my ear. I merely jerk backwards, worn out and too paralyzed in fear to get my weak body to fight back. "I know I'm supposed to take you back with me, but I want the satisfaction of killing you myself. The reward won't be as big for your corpse, but I can live with that,"

The pure evil in his voice has me completely frozen. I feel a sharp pinch of the knife's point as it punctures the skin of my throat. I squeeze my eyes shut even harder, my breathing so rapid I can barely keep up with it a I grit my teeth against what is about to come.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I hear as the exterminator is suddenly ripped way from me. My eyes snap open and look over to see a short figure standing a few feet away from me, a battered yellow ray gun in his right hand. I glance down to see the man sprawled out on the floor in a lifeless heap on the foor. I look back up to the figure stood in the shadows.

"Let go of him," he says in a deep, raspy voice. I swear to God, my heart lifts in nothing short of pure glee when I hear this,

"Or what?" One of the assholes ask, tightening his grip on my arm.

The man doesn't say anything. He calmly takes a small step forward into the dim light, out of the shadows. I crane my neck to get a look at who my savior is, but his eyes are concealed behind a yellow mask, and a worn out bandanna covers his mouth, making it impossible to identify who it is. He is wearing a blue motorbike jacket with the Dead Pegasus logo on it, but I didn't recognize it to belong to anyone I know.

He raises his ray gun and pulls the trigger without any hesitation. The man suddenly crumples to the ground. I stare, trembling with the realization that I'm being saved by a lunatic.

The masked maniac grabs my arm and wrenches me from the other mans grip before grabbing me by the waist and effortlessly throwing me over his shoulder. He turns, and starts running off with me as I clutch on to his jacket, trying to push myself up slightly. I lift my head, watching the vision of the last attacker kneeling down beside his fellow SCARECROW agents in a panicked frenzy. I look over my shoulder, finding nothing but a fuck load of vibrant red hair.

"H-hey..." I stammer, still trying to catch my breath. "Put... put me down..."

"Hang on," he replies simply, grabbing my waist tighter and starting to bound out into the street. I hand limply from over his shoulder which digs into my abdomen making me groan softly. I watch the lights of Battery City flash past me on the sidewalk and I try to catch up with my still racing heart. My mind inevitably drifts off to the mystery guy carrying me, and I draw a blank. I don't know what to think about him.

He got me away from those SCARECROWS, but why the fuck did he? God, what if he just wanted to kill me himself? These thoughts just make me nauseous, so I opt for hanging my head and taking in some shuddery breaths.

He turns a corner and takes me into another alleyway. If there are more thugs in here, I swear yo God I will scream. He starts slowly sliding me off his shoulder, which results in him losing his grip on me as I plummet to the cold concrete. I groan as I bring my hand to my head, wincing in pain. He clears his throat awkwardly, and I look up at him.

"They uh... make it seem a lot easier in the movies," he says. I blink slowly, squinting in the darkness. All I can make out is his ridiculously brightly colored hair. I chew my bottom lip, pulling myself to my feet.

"Erm... well, thanks I guess," I say slowly, brushing some hair from my eyes.

"No problem,"

"Do I... Do I know you?" I ask, shaking my head slightly with a frown.

"We've met,"

I blink a few times before I shake my head again. "I don't think so,"

"Trust me, you have," he tells me dryly.

"Yeah well, I don't know your name..." I scratch my head in thought.

"Party Poison," he tells me.

"Wait... So then, them SCARECROWS, they thought I was you? Poison?" My eyes widen in realization.

"Yeah, I suppose..." he trails off in a mumble.

"Y-You're a Killjoy, aren't you?"

He remained silent for a few moments. "That doesn't matter, but what does, is you. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not o'fucking kay!" I exclaim. The crazy red head seems to be surprised at my outburst, but it's hard to tell with all the face covering shit.

"Well, you're not dead. That's what's important, Frank,"

"How did you know I was in trouble?" I snap, slightly pissed off.

"I just know things. It's my job to know what's going on. You were the only thing moving around, and then you stopped,"

I shake my head, frowning.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm just not quite used to being saved by crazy lunatics,"

"Well, maybe you should get used to it," he says gruffly before hopping up and grabbing the fire escape above him. He climbs up swiftly to the roof and looks down on me, his red locks of hair swaying in the breeze. "You seem to get in trouble often, Frank,"

"So?"

"So, you'll probably be seeing more of me around," he chuckles roughly. "Catch you later," he salutes me before bounding away on the rooftop. I watch for a moment before bringing my head back down and linking. What the fuck just happened?

I shake my head and move out of the alleyway, onto the sidewalk. I look back and forth, finding that he had taken me in the direction of my house and sighing in relief. At least this guy had half a brain to get me away from those fucking SCARECROWS. I shove my hands into my pockets and start walking back towards what I know will be a frantic Mother bitching about dinner going cold.

I think I have a good excuse on my hands though. I hear a meow and look behind me to see that damned Bunny look alike perched o the sidewalk, it's tail flickering beside it."You," I growl, heading toward closer to the little devil. I stand in front of it with my arms crossed angrily. "You got me into a lot of trouble, Bunny. I hope you and Mikey are fucking proud of yourselves," It stares back up at me before yawning and standing, rubbing against my legs and purring.

I roll my eyes. Suck up.

I reach down and scoop it up in my arms once more, bringing it under a working street light. I look down and cock my head to the side. I grab the metal tag on it's collar and stare at it in disbelief, narrowing my eyes confusedly at the inscription.

'Happy Birthday, Frankie'

I drop to my knees in shock, clutching onto the cat still. It looks up at me, purring away as I blink in confusion. I look up toward the rooftops, scanning around for and sight of that red headed freak. The cat meows softly and bats oat my face. I bite my lip.

This place has always been a little crazy. You learn to expect the unexpected.

I think this is crossing the line.

A/N: hey again. You like? if so, leave us a review down in the crotch will ya? thankies


End file.
